User talk:Sugarspice13
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Adult ben by missluckychan29-d5m6tuy.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bowtiesrcool (talk) 04:53, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Vanilla pudding.KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 15:49, July 1, 2014 (UTC)KiritoLevel96Alicization This shouldn't even be a THING! BEN IS a Creepypasta! He's supposed to be feared! He's not supposed to comfort ANYONE. He has a tragic past! I bet you just saw the character and didn't even bother reading the story itself! People like you make this fandom crappy! Any fangirl who wants a piece of this kid is already in the wrong! CREPPYPASTA. Remember that! It's to SCARE and send FEAR. NOT happiness! Just make your own oc unrelated to creepypasta because your idea of fanservice is horrible with the Creepypasta fandom. Listen kid, you shouldn't even consider dying over such a little thing. You have your whole life ahead of you. It's just that this whole take on a creepypasta was an awful mistake. If you want to comfort girls with hot male characters, make your own, please. Using something that was meant for fear to be used in your weird type of fans write is ridiculous. But please. Keep your head held high. And use your bright mind, which I know you have, you just gotta open up and use your imagination to create something yours that no one can change. Be original. Don't use Creepypastas for this stuff. It's totally not what they were meant for. But again, you have a good head on your shoulders. Just think hard and start creating ;') Shoshshshs.. Shooosshshsh. Like I brought up, girl. Why not make a little shift? Try out different characters who do have some darkness in them but are usually cheerful? Why not use a character who already has sex appeal like Ezio Auditore DA Firenze? His best thing is comforting women and he already is dashingly handsome like you plan for your role plays. Now what you said earlier "what's the point" is just something you say now because you're depressed. There are a bunch of people who love you, I am sure, and they will continue to love you for you. Life. You're almost an adult? Almost? That means you've lived about %0 percent of life, girl! You gotta fight through the obstacles you get and shine at the end *z finger snap* and look fabulous while doing so. Well, most wiki allows changes. Yeah, it's a really big flaw in the system, but hey. Again, you'll face difficult obstacles. I'm just one of those strollers who came across this site and shuddered. = o = Stuff like this can be a real kick in the side, but, believe it or not, stuff like this can shape you up if you don't let it get to you too bad. Apparently you took this to heart *sigh*. Sorry if I did come on to strong, but you can call me one of those rabid Creepypastas fans who will bite just for the sake to keep something the way it was known best before the weaboos came in, but now I'm trying to heal your wound. = v = Yeah, you're just a beginner in life. This is nothing. Keep this mentality and you'll see you'll get stronger and be more tolerant. And I saw your change on never mind and let me say, you do have potential. With creepy and literature. = v = You're probably depressed about this but you can't be sensitive like this. When you really face life, (which means you'll FIGHT AND LIVE) you'll get to be a survivor. = v = Actually, I have all the information from your little fiction saved in case you'd want it back. You know, Bridgette could work out in your favor. Lots of genderbends are usually made happy and all sunshine and rainbows and all that good stuff. It's just how weird and wrong everything was with BEN that made me cringe. No one seems to complain about the genderbends much, though. I wouldn't call you a horrible person (sorry if I came off that way and/or actually said it. I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to offend you as a person, just your idea of that particular character). That idea of Bridgette being a ROM hack would work in an AU, if you please. Sounds better to use her than the weird BEN. A much better idea, indeed. I see.. Welp, at least you've become a better role player ^ v ^ I suggest to put feeling and detail into your actions. Ah and the Song of Storms is such a delight to listen to, in my opinion. And you DO learn from the wrongs which is why people do come around who may lead you back or shove into the sidewalk away from the busy road (like how we started). Now you are gaining experience, wouldn't you say? ^ v ^ By the way, do you want all of your text back? I do have it saved for you. Ha ha. Sure. I'll talk to you later. *pap pap* The Internet is a busy street, my friend. A busy street full of drunk drivers. bASICALLY > v < O A O oh GOD, hide from me and the tsunami of other extreme Creepypasta fans! And I think you should be getting your rest. You did say you need to sleep. We'll talk again tomorrow. = v = Hello. How are you? Well, relax and take it easy. o - o //puts a finger on your lips// shoshhshs no nonono. Nono. No. Shosh. Do you see silhouettes out of the corner of your eyes and when you turn to look, it's gone? Hm.. There's noting better than a good horror story before bed! o v o Hey, do you like reading bad fanfictions? YOU. SHOULD READ. NOEND HOUSE. The scariest dream I can recall was being hunted down by Scream while my dad (Who was Billy Ray Cyrus in it for some reason, idk) hid me behind a truck as he got into a fist fight with the psyco killer. o ~ o Hm. < v < I just dream of crying in a puddle of soup with laughing potato chips dancing and laughing in the sink. You should watch comedy shows before going to sleep or have an idea in mind of what you would like to dream of. Alright. WHY???!!!!! :( dude im just trying to get badges this offends me alotDatrollmasta (talk) 19:54, July 28, 2014 (UTC)Datrollmasta don't leave! Lunarspacecow (talk) 06:47, August 6, 2014 (UTC)im gonna try to stop datrollmaster. it's sad to see you go! please stay! i don't want you to go! just please stay. also tell me this is joke i don't want you gone :( I miss thee a lot, but I am glad that we are in contact through DeviantArt. Please do return one day.KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 01:03, March 17, 2015 (UTC) I don’t know who you are but please don’t leave Snow (talk) 11:17, May 3, 2019 (UTC)